Never alone, but forever together
by souleater4ever8869
Summary: Full summary inside :)


**Ok! Many thanks To Exploading Albino Potato for helping me, the awesome Pandora! I like the name Pandora, dont judge. Anyway... Love ya EAP! Thanks so much!**

_**As a child Pandora never got attetion. She was ignored. But what could you expect from a girl who's father hated her for being born? Her mother died a few minutes after giving birth to her. Her father is emotionaly unstable. Her father committed suicide when she was 6 and her uncle adopted her. The problem? He is a drug adict and a alchollic. Pandora grows up a sad life and blames herself for problems. She works 2 part time jobs while her uncle goes off buying drugs and vodka. She has to work 2 jobs so they wont get beat up by the people who sold her uncle the drugs. Her uncle abuses her. She does not mind though, she feels as though she desserves the pain. She wishes she was never born and that she deserved as much pain possible while she was alive. Her only friends is James, a person who buys the minor alchool. They have known eachother for 4 years. He is gay. Her other friend is L. They have known eachother for 8 years. They met when he ran into her when she was around 5 or 6. She looked sad and hurt, so L was curios. He got to know her some, but never knew what was really going on. They where friends for a year, and then she had to leave. They still remberded eachother. They where good friends, but only James knew she had MDD and was abused. She had told him not to tell. She has MDD (major depressive disorder) and she cutts. She begs Wammy and Roger to let her be a staff, even if she is also meets L there! L says that if she had to ever go to Whammy's she would be number 4, possibly 5 on being his successor. But he did not have time for that. She is irresponsible, but they accept beacause they did not know . They also did not know she was a hacker. Her alias name is Mocking Jay. Here is the rest of her life:**_

Pandora wakes up and gets ready for the day. Today was special. It was her first day at her new job. She makes sure to hide her cuts and scars under a pair of black skinny jeans and a batman sweater. She wakes her uncle and he tells her she is useless. Pandora breathes a deep sigh and makes some breakfast. She finishes and washes her dishes, brushes her hair and teeth, and puts on her yellow converse. Pandora grabs her neon green back pack and tells her uncle goodbye.

"Goodbye uncle, try not to get in any trouble" She says

"Go away you horrid child" He yells.

Pandora closes her door and walks away. She wants to cry, but she has promised to herself to show only happiness, even if it was fake. Pandora hated it when people worried about her, she knew they had better things to do and she belived she did not deserve kindness. She runs to the large orphanage and walks into the gates. It was pretty, but the frown on her face just wont go away. She has tried everything but taking her medications. She cuts and that is what makes her happy.

It sounds strange but that was her way of expressing herself besides music and reading. She was enrolled into an online school that is based around the children's talent. Her talent was had a slight adduction with reading. Its like, she could not stop. She was also a hacker. One of the best around. She could hack into anything, and fastly without leaveing a trail. No one ever knew.

She arrives into the orphanage and sees Roger and Whammy greet her. She tries to put a smile on her face, but it comes out crooked. The men lead her to an office and they have her fill out a name tag. She fills her name out as 'Mocking Jay' and puts it on her hoodie. She is then walked down the long halls to the lunch room/ dining hall. It was wonderful, she had only seen her house and on occation, the hospital dining room. Children laughed and ate while soicalizing. She wished she had a friend that would be with her all the time. She had James, but he never saw her much. She sighed and picked up her courage. Sadly, she could not see well, and all the books she was holding flew all over when she tripped. She could see people pointing at her and laughing. Pandora felt like she needed to say she was sorry, but locked her words picks up her books and sits at a lone table. Near comes over and sits on the other side of the table with his breakfast and a rubix cube. He looked lonely. She picked up courage once again asked if she could sit next to Near. He did not look up from his rubix cube, but gave a slight nod. She still had a frow on her face. She sat next to him and watched the boy solve his rubix cube and mix it up, then solve it again. She felt so stupid sitting next to a boy so smart. If she ever got a rubix cube, she would have a rage quit after five minutes. He finally looks back up at her. He looked around 10, possibly 11. His eyes where a dark grey, kind of like L's. He looks back down at his rubix cube and solves it once again.

"I see you like puzzles and toys. Would you like me to bring you a new puzzle later? I allready solved them all, so you can have them." She says.

Near looks at her again and nods slightly. He was quiet, veary quiet. She liked that, he was not like all the other boys here. The rest where loud. Pandora holds out a hand and says her name.

"I am Mocking Jay, but you can call me Mocking. I am the newest staff here. I know 16 would seem to young to be a staff, but Roger said I could be one if I promised to help out and stuff. I go to an online school that is based around my musical talent.I love to read. I guess you could call me a book worm! I hope we can be friends" She says, her voice shaking a bit of worry from possiblity of being rejected.

Near just nods and takes grasp of her hand to shake it. They stopped shaking hands and Mocking (Pandora) had to leave. She says her goodbyes and thanks and walks away. Near's head is bursting. He just met someone who would talk to him and asked if they could be friends. This had never happend. Most of all, she was a mystery to him. Usually he could tell what the person was going to say and what their personallites where. You would think she was a sweet and kind of shy girl, but there was something about her that he could not put his finger on. It conffused him a bit, but he knew he would find out more of her when she opens up a little. Near gives out a sigh and throws his un-touched breakfast away, when he realized Mocking did not even bother to get a breakfast. He just shrrugges it off and walks to his class with his rubix cube in hand. He gets out of his classes and it was diner time. Her walks down the hall. Two big looking teenagers, looking around 16 or 17 walk up to him. They hover over the small teen, who looks around 10, but is really 16. _A/N:It is true, I read on many websites that he is 13 - 16 years old. Also, we are going to play., "Lets mess with the time line a bit!" _The bullies had been picking on the kid for a while now. This time they grab his his rubix cube and throw it on the ground, breaking it. They bullies run off and Near picks up the broken pieces. He then sit on the wall of the hall and holds the broken rubix cube in his hands. Mocking walks up to him, sweating and holding a box in her is a extreamly large and heavy looking box. Mocking sets it down next to Near and flops down next to it, panting.

"Why are you sweating, and what is with the box?" He asks, in his usuall quiet whisper.

"Well I had time to run to my place and back to get my laptop, so I grabed my box of puzzles and books. Roger let me. I thought you would like them sience I allready read and played with all the books and puzzles. They where given to me before a tradigty and I used them alot. I rember hiding in my room and reading or playing alone. It was fun." Mocking says, with a slight frown on her face.

"You mean you ran to your house to get your laptop, and came back with a box full of puzzles and books? Did you even get your laptop?" Near says, with his montrnome voice.

"Yea.I forgot my laptop. But I have a happend to your toy? It was fine when I left." She replies.

"I broke it." Near says, softly.

Mocking gets up and rummages through the box. She pulls out a puzzle with L's signiture letter L on it. She had opened it and started dumping the pieces out. She asks of Near wanted to help her with it and he gives a slight nod. She still looks her usuall depressed self, but was smiling a bit. This had also caused her joy. She loved puzzles and books almost more than music. They start to work on the puzzle and what seemed like no time, the last piece was left. Near slid it in place and looked to the puzzle. It was awesome, It had L's signiture letter on it and his real signuture on a small corner of a single puzzle piece. L had signed this for her, but how could she get that close to L? They must have been friends for quiet some time. Mocking poked Near and he snapped out of his daze. To his astonishment, she had almost fixed his rubix cube. He knew how to fix his toy, but she tried for him. She glares at the half-broken toy and grabs some more peices. By the time dinner was over she had finished it and it looked perfect. Like new. Near played with his puzzle toy and thanked Mocking. She stands up and holds out a hand to Near. He grabs it soffly and she pulled him up. She was strong for a girl. She looked kind of weak at first. She asks where his room was, so that she could carry the box up to his room. Near says the number room his bedroom was at and Mocking lifted the box. She was half way up the stairs, when the two boys that had broke Near's toy, ran down the stairs. They knocked the girl over and the box toppels over ontop her. She yells in pain, but gets up. Her forehead has a cut on it and its beeding. You can tell she wanted to cry, but she just shook it off and picked the box up again. Mocking arrives at Near's room and sets the box down. She is bleeding from her forehead, but still shakes her pain off. She did not want Near tto worry about her. She tells Near goodbye and that she need to go to her other job. He waves bye and Mocking runs to her fancy reastruant. She plays the piano music there till 10 or 11 pm. Sure it is tireing, bbut its worth it. She gets more than half her grade that way. She puts on a fancy white dress they hand her and she picks up the songs she needed to sing and play that night. By this time the bleeding had stopped and she dabbed some cover-up make up that she borrowed from her co-worker on her forehead. The people start to arrive. Its 8:30. Mocking arrives and the crowd cheers. She starts to play and the night starts. Guests get menus and have a fun night out.

**Ok, so Please read on! I know some others I made sucked! Please forgive me. Also I need to choose, Near, L, or BB for the OC character! Please tell me so I can know what to do!**


End file.
